


Does This Dress Make Me Look Fat?

by ReiraKurenai



Series: The Red Woman [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Married Couple, Motherhood, Pre-Canon, Pre-War, Pregnancy, Romance, Slight Mention of Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraKurenai/pseuds/ReiraKurenai
Summary: "I'm fat!" Elena exclaimed angrily. "You and your super sperm has made me fat!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short story of my Sole Survivor Elena Bolton. I've decided to make a series where I'll randomly post shorts whenever I get ideas. This one is just a little pre-war fluff with Nate.
> 
> I do not own Fallout, nor am I affiliated with Bethesda or ZeniMax. No profit is made from this.

Elena Bolton gasped as she struggled to pull her favourite black dress over her belly. She shimmied slightly, hoping twisting her body will allow the dress to slip over her waist and hips, but it remained bunched up under her breasts. She sighed in frustration and sagged slightly. She turned to face the mirror and sighed again as she stared at herself, dejected.

"Hey hon," Nate Bolton hummed as he strolled into the room, gaze focused on his Pip-Boy. "Samantha wants to know if you can eat cheese?"

When she did not reply immediately, Nate looked up with a frown, but that quickly faded when he saw her. He had to swallow the laugh that threatened to escape, especially when he realised Elena looked far from amused.

"While I do not mind the view," Nate whispered as his gaze lingered on her hips, "I do not think tonight is quite the night for a fashion statement, babe."

"I'm fat!" Elena exclaimed angrily. "You and your super sperm has made me fat!"

Nate lifted his arms in surrender. "Hey, don't go blaming my completely _normal_ sperm. But uh, I guess it's kind of my fault that the protection failed."

Elena was about to agree with his statement vehemently, but sagged when she realised how ridiculous it sounded. She turned back to the mirror and folded her arms over her swollen belly.

"It takes two to tango," she mumbled. "Besides, we were thinking about kids anyway."

Nate smiled, stepped closer and slipped his arms around her. "You are not fat, by the way."

"You're only saying that because it is expected of you," Elena grumbled.

Nate laughed and planted a kiss on her red hair. "Nah, you're round with our baby. And you are beautiful. I'm saying it because I mean it."

Elena patted his hands before intertwining their fingers. They stood like that for several minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence and touch.

Finally, Elena sighed and squeezed Nate's fingers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, babe," Nate hummed as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled.

"If I ever start acting like my father with our kid, please kick me out."

Nate pulled away and forced Elena to turn and face him. He cupped her chin and lifted her face so that he could look into her emerald eyes. They looked moist, like she was about to cry. Nate shook his head and smiled sadly.

"You will never be like your father," Nate whispered as he wiped away a small tear.

"You never know," Elena whispered back. "I might have been brainwashed. I've seen it - many kids in court cases take on so much from their parents. Violence, especially."

Nate cupped her cheeks. "Hey, hey. You won't go there. And I'm here, always."

Elena sniffed. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Nate laughed. "It's the other way around, babe. What did _I_ do to deserve you?"

Elena smiled a watery smile, then stepped on her tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on Nate's lips. When she pulled away the tears were gone.

"What did Samantha want again?" Elena changed the subject.

Nate blinked, confused, then it came back to him. "Oh, yes! Um, she wants to know if you can have cheese? Why is she even asking that?"

He looked truly baffled. Elena laughed. "There's some debate on whether bacteria in some cheeses is bad for the unborn child." 

Now he looked alarmed. "I put cheese on your sandwich this morning! I haven't potentially killed the bean, have I?"

Elena laughed again. "No, everything is fine. Tell Samantha not to worry."

"Okay, okay. Don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out, I need to find something else to wear."

 

One hour later Elena stepped into the living room.

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

Nate burst out laughing.

 


End file.
